


Then I Must Submit and You Follow It

by harrymeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Vampire!Zayn, a small amount of blood play, just a little bit nothing major, there's no d/s regardless of the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymeth/pseuds/harrymeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And he thinks faintly as he looks down at where Zayn's holding him, that if he dies, at least it'll be by beautiful hands.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then I Must Submit and You Follow It

**Author's Note:**

> What's better than Vampire Zayn on Halloween? Just a quick fic for the best holiday possible. Title from the song Naked Kids by The Growlers, although this fic is not inspired nor based on the song.  
> All this is false, I don't know anyone and yeah.

There's some remix of a Drake song playing when Harry drowns his fourth or so shot of whatever tequila was shoved into his hand in the club Nicholas decided to drag him to. It's Halloween night, the club packed to the brim with everyone dressed in all sorts of costumes, him and Nick put together mischief greaser costumes with their white tee-shirts sticking to their backs with sweat under their leather jackets, tight pants rolled at the ankles and paired with white high top converse. It was a bullshit costume, yet they got countless of compliments in which Harry politely thanked everyone with a smile that got him drinks he gave to Nick. 

His hair wasn't cooperating much either, the lack of gel letting his overgrown somewhat curls falling over his eyes once he's dancing with hardly any elbow space. He hardly even knows how he's moving when he's borderline tipsy, tries sticking to the rhythm of whatever song's playing as he watches where Daisy grinds her ass against him. His dancing's causing him to sweat more with his hair in his face, so in between a Nicki Minaj song's transitioning to a Tyga song, Harry reaches up to start tying his hair into a bun and stops midway to catch a glimpse of who he wants to go home with.

Harry tries to continue dancing while staring over at the man because he's too fucking attractive to look away, with dark hair with a side part and away from his face, all high cheek bones and nice eyebrows and Harry can see the red paint trailing down the corner of his lips, wearing a black cape tied around his neck and a nice button down that fits him almost too nicely. He's got a beer in hand, watching a girl talk with boisterous hand movements and long red hair that was probably sprayed from a can down her back, and well he doesn't seem too pleased to be talking to her so Harry excuses himself from Daisy with a promise to buy her a drink. Right as he begins walking over, the man looks up and directly at Harry, a smirk curling on his lips like he knows _exactly_ what his intentions are.

The guy says something to the girl that makes her nod eagerly, turning on her heels with a grin stretched across her face as she moves quickly elsewhere, almost looking expectant, hopeful, maybe for a rendezvous, yet the man doesn't follow, hardly moves. He watches Harry approach instead; wrapping his lips prettily around the mouth of the Corona he's nursing. And once Harry's close enough, he can see the fangs on his teeth and the costume comes together. 

"Great costume," Harry compliments, grinning, watching the man eye him. 

"Could say the same, babe," he leans in, a full on grin on his lips, almost as wide as Harrys. "'s your name?" 

"Harry," he answers, watching the mans mouth and thinking of how real his fangs look up close, then meeting those pretty, pretty eyes after a moment. "And yours?" 

"I'm Zayn." Zayn takes a step forward, eyeing Harry over a second time. 

It makes Harry flush, the heat of Zayn's gaze almost makes him needy, wanting Zayn to always look at him with his glazed over, low eyes and tongue tracing over his pretty pink lips as he sets his now empty bottle in a bin of a worker who was collecting empty bottles and glasses, and that's Harry's way in. He softens his smile a little, trying to mimic the smirk Zayn threw at him earlier. "Can I get you another?" he offers.

"Nah, you can dance with me, though," Zayn purrs into Harry's ear, hand ghosting down Harry's arm lightly, stopping to grip at his elbow and starts heading towards the mass of bodies. Harry follows helplessly, his feet two steps ahead of his brain, and regardless there's no way in hell Harry will ever say no to Zayn when he looked the way he did.  
Harry's shamefully half hard when Zayn presses his against Harry's back as they move together, and _fuck_ Zayn's just so fucking _sensual_ with it. Harry isn't sure if it's the tequila simmering in his blood, but he just feels dizzy with the way Zayn moves against him, slow movements of his hips and hands ghosting at his sides, and it makes him throw his head back onto Zayn's shoulders, grinds back a bit harder when he feels Zayn's breath on his neck and hands settling on his hips with a tight grip.

Harry's done for, manages to turn in Zayn's arms and curls his fingers around his neck, presses their mouths together while still grinding against him. Zayn's just as forceful, has a hand tangled in Harry's hair to bring him in even closer as their tongues trace each other's mouths, and yeah, Harry's done. He wants to skip all the small talk and go straight to the _your place or mine?_ because Zayn's far too elegant for a quick fuck in a restroom stall. He wants the comfort of a bed, or being bent over a couch and have the luxury of being as loud as he wants guaranteed with no interruptions. So he pulls away enough to gasp a "Live around here?" doesn't even wait for a response, goes straight back to biting at Zayn's lips, just feels the slight nod and Zayn slipping a finger into one of the loops of his jeans as he pulls away and leads them out the club. 

He sobers just the slightest bit once outside, takes in how amazing it felt compared to the inside of the club, welcomes the cool breeze as he leans back against the brick wall to gather himself, letting Zayn trails his lips down Harry's neck, making Harry giggle childishly. He lets Zayn leave his mark, feels almost drunk with it that the scratch down his neck comes as a surprise and makes him gasp, hands clenching at Zayn's shoulders. 

"The fuck?" 

"Thought these were fake?" he hears Zayn mumble, lets his teeth drag down Harry's neck again to get another gasp from the back of Harry's throat.

"What?" Harry breaths out, hands pushing at Zayn's chest, just enough to look at him, and he feels it, or lack of, the heat or beat of Zayn's heart not there, making him gasp again and try pressing his back more into the wall. Zayn chuckles, though, half smirking with his sharpened teeth on display, and it all clicks to Harry, mouth hanging open and eyes widening as he comes to a realization that must be portrayed well enough to make Zayn laugh, leaning into his ear.

"You scared?" he asks, lips ghosting over Harry's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

And well, Harry doesn't know whether it's just the alcohol he consumed or lack of knowledge of what to do in a situation like this because who fucking meets an actual _vampire_ or at least lives to tell the experience. So he doesn't know how to respond, just inhales deeply through his nose when he feels Zayn's cold finger tips slipping under his now too thin shirt, digging into the flesh of his hips and it makes him stand on the tips of his toes and Zayn press even more into him. 

"Well?"

"Should I be?" he responds, looking down at Zayn purse his lips together in an attempt to hold back the smirk from curling on his lips.

"Think I'ma kill you or somethin'?"

"Well I mean… I'm not very educated on the situation taking place," Harry huffs, watching Zayn laugh at him, and at least the movies he's watched were right about vampires being unfairly attractive.

Zayn steps away though, keeps his hands on Harrys hips. "Ain't gonna kill you, babe," he answers, his grip loosening a bit. "You can walk if you want," he shrugs, a smile on his face like he knows Harry won't. 

"You gonna bite me?"

"Only if you want me to," he winks, pulling Harry away from the wall and against him. "So what's it gonna be?" 

Harry looks at him, the thick hair to the pretty whiskey eyes that are intriguing, a glint of mischief in them, then down to the bitten pink lips, corners curled just the right way and Harry thinks he'll live with an albatross hanging around his neck for refusing to go home with someone who looks like Zayn and to never see him again seems a little heartbreaking. 

And he thinks faintly as he looks down at where Zayn's holding him, that if he dies, at least it'll be by beautiful hands. 

So he grins. "Where to?" and Zayn gives the most satisfied grin that Harry almost jumps for. 

 

The grip Zayn has on Harry's hand almost hurts as he leads them on the short walk, taking long, quick strides that has Harry struggling to keep up, all while asking questions he believes Zayn answers truthfully. 

"Can you like, turn into a bat?"

"Really? No."

"Can you put your fangs away?"

"If you'd like me to." 

"No, no. Is there others in town?"

"Yeah, something like a little over fifty."

It's distracting enough that Harry doesn't realize they've reached the nicest apartment complex in the city, probably. He watches Zayn smile and nod at the doorman, wishing him a good night as they quickly pass him and Zayn pushes Harry into an elevator. 

"Do you have powers? Like… mind control?"

"Yeah, babe," Zayn murmurs into Harry's neck, leaving opened mouth kisses down his throat that makes Harry hum blissfully, leaning his head into the corner as they rise floor by floor until they're at the thirtieth, the doors sliding open to Zayn's penthouse. Zayn steps away, says a small, "After you," and lets Harry walk through the elevator doors and into Zayn's home. 

Really, Harry wasn't thinking too much on what to expect out of Zayns home, and is just the slightest bit shocked, and a bit impressed as he takes in the nicely organized and sleek penthouse, with ceiling high windows overlooking the city and sleek furnishing. But he doesn't have much time to look around, Zayn's pushing him against a wall, hands working on taking off the leather jacket and tossing it on the couch while sucking on Harry's neck.

"Gonna let me fuck you?" Zayn asks, accent thicker than before, moving to suck on Harry's earlobe.

"Didn't come over for tea if I'm honest," Harry grits out, hands tightening on Zayn's side. Zayn laughs as he pulls away, grabbing at the hem of Harry's shirt and sliding it off, tossing it to join the leather jackets before leading him to his bedroom.

Harry's completely nude when Zayn pushes him onto the bed, cock hard and bobbing against hi stomach while Zayn stares down at him, only stripped down to his black jeans, cock thick and bulging against the zip that makes Harry wonder if he can feel pain. Yet, he's the most beautiful fucking person Harry's ever seen. He's all fine lines and amazing tan with his dark tattoos that contrast so perfectly, Harry's so blown away with it. 

His thoughts are disrupted when Zayn leans down to kiss at his stomach, lets his teeth trail lightly down past his navel, making Harry squirm under him, taking small breaths in shock. 

"You wanna bite me?"

"More than ever," Zayn whispers, licking a fat strip from Harry's balls to the head of his cock, and it's so sudden Zayn has to hold down Harry's hips from bucking.

"Fuck," Harry grunts, hands reaching down to grip at his hair, earning a groan from Zayn's throat where the tip of his cock met, making Harry groan out as he threw his head back into the pillow. 

Harry's a fucking wreck, fucks himself up as he forces himself to keep his eyes open and on Zayn as he bobbed his head up and down his cock, whimpering when Zayn only keeps the tip in his too warm mouth, sucking like he was sipping out of a straw and looking up at Harry with those round eyes and it was too much, has Harry pulling at Zayn's hair. 

"No more, don't wanna come like this," Harry whines.

Zayn pulls off with a pop, reaches his hand down to stoke over Harry's shaft, keeps his mouth leveled over the head as he smirks up at Harry. "I'm sure you could come more than once, yeah?" his voice scratched, rough and Harry doesn't even have time to respond, just signs contently when Zayn's mouth is back on his cock, lowering until his nose was at Harry's pelvis.

It's suddenly so hot once he feels himself getting so close, can feel the heat boiling and curling in his lower abdomen as a thin layer of sweat began to coat his forehead and chest. Then he feels Zayn's finger pressing against into Harry's whole, and it's so sudden Harry cries out as he sees white, feels Zayn sucking him dry as his finger goes knuckle deep.  
And it's too much, Harry knows it, that it's too sensitive, too soon, too dry, but he croaks out a, "don't stop," before even thinking about it, can hear Zayn chuckles as he pumps his finger in and out slowly.

"You taste good," Zayn murmurs when letting Harry's limp cock slip from his mouth, licking and kissing his way up Harry's torso. "You smell fucking amazing; bet your blood tastes amazing." His words hot against Harry's ear, making him whimper and hands reaching up to Zayns face to pull him down to his mouth. 

But Zayn pulls away too quickly, pulling his finger from Harry and Harry lets out what should be the most embarrassing whine he's ever made and the sudden loss of contact as Zayn rises from the bed and Harry almost feels ashamed of himself as he knows his hair's a mess and he's slick with sweat and probably looking a right wreck, while Zayn hardly seems fazed and looks fucking glorious. Harry watches the way his back muscles move as he walks out the room, his own body on fire and restless.

When Zayn returns he's stripped down to small white Calvin Kleins that stretched nicely over the thick line of his cock that Harry's mouth waters as. He follows Zayns crotch as he moves to kneel in between Harry's legs, spreading them a little wider and dropping a small bottle of lube onto the bed.

"No condom?" Harry asks, chewing at his lips and feels his cock twitch when Zayn runs his hands along Harry's thighs.

"'m immortal, babe. body doesn't carry diseases or anything," he chuckles, leaning down to suck at the skin right about the moth tattoo. "'s like fuckin' a virgin or something."  
Well, it's basically music to Harry's ears, arches up a little to Zayn's mouth, gripping at one of Zayn's bicep with one hand while reaching for the lube with the other. "Come on, make me come again," Harry mocks, pushing the lube into one of Zayn's hands.

"Don't think I can?" Zayn leans back onto his heels, uncapping the bottle with his thumbnail.

"No," Harry shrugs, and it's bullshit. He's well aware his second orgasms approaching with the way his cocks fattening against his stomach. 

"If it happens?" Zayn asks, and eyebrow arched as he slicks two fingers.

"I'll make you breakfast," he mumbles, watching Zayn lower his fingers, bites at his bottom lip to hold back the gasp as he feels Zayn's slicked fingers tracing his rim.  
"Inviting yourself to stay the night?" Zayn laughs, pressing his fingers passed the tight muscle, leaning forward to tug at Harry's bottom lip.

"Mhm, you do eat, right? If not, I can make a mean smoothie," Harry says breathlessly, a moan following as he feels Zayn's fingers going in deeper until his knuckles were at his cheeks.

"Yeah I can eat," Zayn chuckles, pressing his fingers in a bit deeper and catching Harry's moan in his mouth. 

Harry's shaking when Zayn's pushing in three fingers, whimpering and back arching up off the mattress as he watches Zayn watch him, dark eyes and knitted eyebrows, looking like the most beautiful piece of art there is and it's almost too much, almost.

"You ready?" Zayn asks, voice almost as needy as Harry feels, so he nods wildly, starts handing Zayn the lube again as Zayn removes his fingers and is quick to lift himself and push down his briefs to his knees, cock slapping against his stomach in a way that has Harry reach for him, squeezing right below the head and pulling the first pleasured moan from Zayn. It makes him confident, gives Zayn a few strokes and hums at the low moans escaping from Zayn's parted lips.

Zayn's quick to his senses, though, slaps Harry's hand away and reaches for the lube in Harry's other hand, squeezing a generous amount onto his palm and throwing the bottle somewhere off the bed before spreading the lubricant over his cock. 

"Want me to go slow?"

"No, it'll take too much time." 

That makes Zayn grin down at him as he leans down on one hand next to Harry's head as he lines himself up with Harry's waiting whole with the other. And Harry hardly has time to catch his breath when Zayn's pushing into him in one swift thrust that makes Harry cry out so loud, he's sure the entire city hear him over their televisions, and when he feels Zayn smirk agains his neck, he knows Zayn agrees.

Zayn's almost selfish with it when he starts rocking his hips without asking Harry if he's okay. Zayn's length is nothing he's never taken, but he's thicker than most, makes the stretch fucking burn, and Harry marvels in it. He lets his head spin and mouth go slack as he holds his breath, digging his nails into Zayn's shoulders, making him hiss and slam his hips into Harry.

"Fuck _Zayn_ ," Harry cries out, catching his breath and drags his nails down Zayn's back, in which he thrusts back in roughly, and it makes Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head and spine curl in a way that would have his doctor yell at him. And it's worth it. It feels so fucking good as Zayn picks up his pace with both of his hands at the side of Harry's head, and tries keeping their mouths intact, but it's too much. The room filled with curses rolling off their tongues, the moans and groans, the sound of skin on skin filling the room and it's so hot where it should be uncomfortable, Harry's sure the they've fogged the window, but he can hardly keep his eyes open and when they are they're on Zayn, his eyes, lips, mouth, the way his abs looked when he thrusts especially hard or where their bodies met. Always on Zayn and his movements, and it's intoxicating and overwhelmingly hot as fuck, it makes his eyes fall shut again.

And Harry almost doesn't recognize the scape of Zayn's teeth on his neck, his mind elsewhere until he feels the sting that makes Harry's eyes go wide and pushes at Zayn's shoulders to keep Zayn away.

"Lemme have a bite, babe." Harry can hear the silent please with the way Zayn looked down at him with black round eyes, then he's grabbing at Harry's wrist and pinning them on the mattress above his head and leaning back down to press his lips on Harry's jaw, slowly starting the rhythm in his hips again.

"Zayn please," Harry whimpers, half in pleasure and half at the small wave of fear, yet no attempt in moving.

"I'm not gonna kill you," Zayn mumbles, sucking gently at the skin under Harry's jaw. 

"Is it gonna hurt?" Harry asks after catching his breath a bit, just as Zayn snaps his hips just the right way that hits Harry's prostate dead on and making his hips buck off the bed.

"A bit," Zayn answers, leaning back to look at Harry as he pulls his hips back, leaving only the head of his cock in Harry. "You get this crazy," he slams his hips, hitting the same nerves that make Harry groan out, and Zayn catches it on his tongue. "feeling. You'll feel so good, I can make you feel so good," Zayn continues.

Harry's not thinking straight after another thrust, so he says a string of _yes yes please_ and leans his head back onto the pillow as he catches the smirk playing at Zayn's lips before he's pulling back out, and when Zayn slams back into him, Harry feels the teeth sinking and tearing through the skin of his neck and it fucking hurts. It brings his eyes to tears, but then Zayn's slamming into him, right into his prostate and the pains gone, replaced with overwhelming arousal and he's submerged into darkness as his orgasms ripped from him. He can feel his airways close as his entire body began shaking uncontrollably, and it's so intense he doesn't know where he is or who he is, just feels the hips rocking against him and the mouth at his neck and he's so fucking gone. So gone until he taste the familiar copper in his mouth on Zayn's tongue, and he's near sobbing because everything feels so fucking good, from the movements of Zayn's tongue on his, one hand wiping the sweat from his face and hair being pushed back and the other gripped at his thigh, and he's just so sensitive, he manages to reach his third orgasms and he's out. 

 

He's not too sure how long has passed between him going out and then returning to his senses. He almost questions where he is as his eyes come into focus, until seeing Zayn at the corner of his eye. He turns his head enough to fully see him perched on an elbow, staring down at him so prettily with his red, red lips and he remembers. He feels his blood run cold as he thinks of the bite on his neck and Zayn's blood stained lips. 

But Zayn smiles softly at him. "You're not dead," he says, voice softer than it's been the entire night, grabbing at Harry's hand and pressing it against his still beating heart. And just like that, Harry's relaxes, holds onto Zayn's hand weakly. "You okay?" 

"Incredible," Harry laughs, smiling up at Zayn like he's the whole world, and he blames the orgasms. 

"I told you," Zayn shrugs, a smug look on his face that Harry rolls his eyes at.

"How long was I out?" Harry asks, bring Zayn's knuckles to his lips, leaving open mouth kisses across the scarred flesh.

"'Bout five minutes at the most."

"Did you come?"

"Nah, wouldn't let myself when you were out of there," Zayn chuckles softly, Harry sees his tongue pressing against his teeth and maybe Harry's a little in love. He blames the orgasms again.

"Do you want me to…" Harry starts, leaning up but Zayn shakes his head.

"'S fine, yeah? We got later, you're making me breakfast after all." Zayn winks.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry laughs, leaning up to press his lips against Zayn's, feels the brush of his lips while Zayn whispers, _"You taste fucking amazing."_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [Tumblr](http://noasszayn.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
